Secrets
by otakuwitch
Summary: Tomo x Yomi. When the secrets of the Azumanga gang come out, things get a bit crazy.


Secrets

This is my first fanfiction, please rate and comment. Thank you.

Part 1 - The Secret Stash

"Yomi, what's yuri?"

"What!" Yomi turned to her twelve-year-old classmate, dumbstruck that she just asked that question."Chiyo-chan, where did you hear that?" Yomi asked.

"I overheard Tomo say it when she was talking to Osaka."

"Oh, I should of expected that." said a very annoyed Yomi.

"I asked Sakaki-san what it meant, but she just turned really red and wouldn't answer me." Chiyo-chan looked at Yomi with her big round eyes and pleaded. "Yomi, what does that word mean?"

But Yomi was already making her way across class 3-2 to Osaka's desk where Tomo was whispering to Osaka with her usual know-it-all expression and Osaka seemed to be drinking in everything she was saying. Yomi walked behind Tomo and gave her a hard chop to the head. "You idiot!" she yelled.

Tomo whirled around. "What did you do that for?" she asked accusingly.

Yomi sighed. "You really are a moron sometimes Tomo. You have to be careful about what you say around Chiyo-chan, she's still just a kid after all." Yomi said, hoping she somehow could get through Tomo's denseness.

"Why, I can't do any more damage than Nyamo did last summer." Tomo said innocently, though Yomi thought she saw a hint of that smile that could only mean Tomo was up to no good. "What's she up to now?" Yomi thought.

"That's not the point." Yomi pressed on, "Anyway, what are you doing talking about disgusting stuff like yuri? You're still in high school."

"Yeah, but we're Seniors now, which means we're practically adults." Tomo hint of a smile became a giant mischievous grin. "Besides, you aren't little miss innocent either. All the times I've been to your house, you think I never found your secret stash?"

"WHAT!" Yomi recoiled, her anger quickly turning to panic.

"Secret Stash?" Osaka, who was still seated at her desk, listening to the whole thing, wondered out loud. "Yomi has a secret stash? If thats the case..." Osaka thought for a moment, then shot up, pointed at Yomi in an overly-dramatic fashion, and declared, "Yomi is a pirate!"

The whole class, who until now had ignored them, dismissing it as a common Tomo-Yomi argument, now stopped and stared, unsure what to think about Osaka's strange declaration.

Kagura came over and asked, "What are you talking about Osaka?"

"Tomo said Yomi had a secret stash of treasure, so she must be a pirate." Osaka replied.

"No, I don't think so, if Yomi was a pirate, she'd have a peg led and a eye patch."

"Oh." Osaka thought for a moment. "A burglar then?"

"Maybe." said Kagura, obviously putting some serious thought into the matter.

"God, what idiots," Yomi thought, "But maybe it will at least distract them from what we were talking about before."

No such luck, because just then Tomo declared in her most smug voice, " You both are idiots. I didn't mean a stash of treasure, I mean Yomi has a big pile of... "

"SHUT UP!!" Wham! The next thing Tomo knew she was on the floor, victim of the i Yomi's killer uppercut. After her head cleared, Tomo jumped up, ready for another round. But she didn't see Yomi anywhere.

"Hey, where's Yomi?" she asked.

"Tomo?"

Tomo turned to the tiny voice and saw Chiyo-chan looking up at her with a confused look on her face. "Yomi ran out of the classroom after she hit you and..." Chiyo-chan paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, "and it looked like she was crying."

___________________________________________________________________

That night, Yomi was trying to study, but her thoughts kept returning to the events of the day. Why did she let Tomo get to her like that? Sure, what Tomo was about to do was unforgivable, but why did she have to run out of the room?

" Oh, god, I hope she didn't see me crying." She thought. "Then I would never hear the end of it." Why was its Tomo's business anyway? Yomi had known she was gay for a long time, but that didn't mean she wanted everybody to know. She just didn't want deal with it. Lost deep in thought, Yomi was startled by a knock on her window. "Oh no," she thought, "not her." She ignored it and went back to studying. Then she heard another knock, then another. Finally, Yomi gave up, and walked to the window. As she suspected, there was Tomo, hopping up and down like a puppy on crack. Yomi opened the window to let Tomo inside. Tomo jumped in the room and immediately sat on the bed.

"Watcha doin' Yomi?" asked Tomo.

"Trying to study," Yomi answered with all the patience as she could muster. Without missing a beat, Tomo replied, "Oh, is that all? Now, let's take a better look at that yuri."

Tomo dove under Yomi's bed. "Get out of there!" Yomi cried. Tomo came out from under the bed with a stack of DVDs. "As your best friend, I must know things like this." "No you don't!" Yomi cried again. Tomo ran around the room with the DVDs as Yomi chased her, trying to get them back. "Hey, this girl on the cover looks a lot like me." Tomo said. Yomi stopped in her tracks. "What?" "And this one, and this one too." Tomo continued to flip through the DVDs, finding a look-a-like on each cover. "Give me those" Yomi yanked the DVDs away from Tomo.

She flipped through the stack. Tomo was right! The girls on the covers did look like Tomo. "What the hell!?" Yomi thought frantically. "It has to be a coincidence. I sure didn't do this on purpose!" Finally, Yomi stammered out, "You're being stupid. These DVDs have nothing to do with you." Yomi looked up at Tomo and saw a foreboding mischievous grin. "You know, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask." Tomo said as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt."No!" Yomi yelled and grabbed Tomo's hands and held them down. "No, absolutely not." Yomi let go of Tomo's hands and returned to her desk, not noticing Tomo's now bright red, blushing face. "I need to study, so just leave me alone" She said.

After a few moments of silence, Tomo spoke up in and uncharacteristically quiet voice. "Uh, Yomi, I actually came here for a reason, I want to say something." After another moment of silence, Yomi but down her pen and turned to Tomo. "Well, what is it?"

"I, uh, well, I'm…" Tomo stuttered but took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry about today." "You're what!?" Yomi nearly fell out of her chair. She must of heard wrong, Tomo could not be apologizing. "I said I was sorry, stupid." Tomo replied "it's fun to get you mad, but I didn't want to make you cry like a baby."

"I did not…" Tomo interrupted Yomi. "So," Tomo announced, "to make up for it, I'll be perfectly polite to you tomorrow. No jokes or jabs or anything." Silence filled the room. You stared at Tomo in disbelief and then burst out laughing. "You," Yomi said after she calmed down, "polite for a whole day, yeah right." "No really" Tomo insisted. "Come on, stop joking, there is no way you could pull that off." Tomo's face got really red and puffed up. "Oh yeah!" Tomo yelled, "You'll see, not only am I going to be all nice and polite and junk to you, but to everybody. I'll be the perfect model of manners tomorrow. I'll show you." Tomo threw herself out the window and landed with a thud. Yomi sighed and turned back to her studies. "Well, tomorrow should be interesting at least."


End file.
